DNA Hound
by Bijuumaster
Summary: He was thrown into tartarus and gained a new power. Now the people who betrayed him need him.
1. Chapter 1

IM BACK

Percy looked at Hades with contempt as Hades looked at him with boredom.

" I have you risen you from Tartarus because the Fates have asked me to Perseus. They want to make a deal that I think will benifit you."

" What the fuck do the hags want now. Is little Nico not living up to their expectations," Percy said mockingly.

" Unfortunately, my son is weak and a new war is rising. They say that if you promise to help Olympus in this war, that they will let you out of Tartarus and ressurect one person."

"Why the fuck should I trust them. I fought in two fucking wars, fell into Tartarus,and had my memories stolen. Only to have punishment for something I didn't do."

" Because you can get power back Perseus! Your reputation as the DNA Hound has even reached Olympus. You could also get revenge on Nico."

Percy smirked at Hades" I thought you hated me uncle."

"Just giving you guidance."

Percy was in deep thought for a few moments .

" Uncle, tell the hags I said deal."

Prolouge End


	2. memory lane

**me :Hey people this is bijuumaster.**

**I want to thank my followers**

**This is a percy bianca story dont like dont**

intercom:The giant taco has escaped in corridor darkness in corridor darkness.

**me:Back to work, enjoy the show.**

Percy was thinking about how he had been betrayed and who had betrayed him.

**Hypnos tecnique: flashback #1**

Camp jupiter college dorm

Percy had just gotten back from a funeral for his mother an step-father. They has been killed during a thunderstorm due to being struck by lightning.(zeus did not kill them you will see :)

He was looking for the comfort of Annabeth but she was not in the dorm. He looked all over camp jupiter but then thought that she could have went to half-blood.

Camp Half-blood

Percy had just appeared when he heard giggles coming from behind the Athena cabin. Deciding that he was so close to them he was going to ask them if they had seen Annabeth.

As Percy moved closer the giigles turned into moans that he heard before. When had gotten to the place where the two people were his face darkened. Infront of him Annabeth and Nico in an intense make out session. Percy stood around the corner listening for a few minutes.

" So when are you gonna dump him Beth? ", Nico asked.

" I think ill do it when he gets back from the funeral."

" Well I need him out of the picture for good if I am supposed to be in power."

" How do you propose to do that. "

Nico grinned, " Zeus and I have come upwith a plan to say that Pussy was a spy for the Giants during the war."

" Well as long as you prevail it is good to me."

Percy was shocked that the two would do something like that to him. Percy vapor traveled back to his dorm room.

Two days later

Annabeth just unlocked the door and put her purse in the chair when she saw Percy's suitcases. She walked into the bedroom and put on a smile.

" Hey Seaweed Brain you ok ."

Percy turned to look at Annabeth with tears in his eyes," Why ."

" Why what? "

" What did I ever do to you that I dont know about."

" What do you mean. "

Percy was utterly pissed at her for acting stupid," Im not stupid. Isaw you sucking Nico's face off two nights ago while planning to get me put in tartarus."

Annabethtried to play it off like it wasnt her but Percy cut her off, " Wasnt you I heard him say "_When are you gonna dump him ... Beth"_

Annabeth started to bawl.

" Annabeth if you ever com near me again, i'll kill you"

Percy then got his suit case and left.

Flash back end

Flashback two

Percy dodged a strike to his head and tripped Jason.

" That's seven to nothing."

" Shut up Jackson, someday I swear I am going to kill you."

" Look Jason, you were two timing Reyna and Piper. I had to tell them the truth. "

Percy then left the arena so he could get lunch.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jason comes out of the arena bloody and ragged . He look s at Percy and backs away.

" Help", Jason called.

Chiron came up to Jason,"What happened my boy?"

" It was Percy, he was mad i had beaten him in a spar earlier so when i turned around he started to slash at me."

Chiron looked at Percy , mortified.

" Perseus you are here by banned from Camp Half Blood!" Chiron bellowed.

Percy was then thrown out of camp. The last thing he saw was Nico high fiving Jason.

Flash back two end

Flash back three start

Olympus

Percy was invited to Olympus as a special guest . He got a letter from Zeus that he would be given a special place.

Percy was suspicious but decided he would go. When he got there he was ambushed by Ares,Athen, and Demeter. He was then chained and brought before the gods and demigods.

" Perseus Jackson a source has told me that you were a spy for the Giants during the war. What do you plead?"

" Not guilty " Percy said.

" Demigods I let you decide his fate. If you say he is guilty stand by Nico, if not stand by Perseus."

The first person to Nico's side was Jason and that sealed Percy's life. Every camper went over to Nico except Clarrise, Leo , and Piper.

" It has been settled. Percy is condemed to Tartarus."

Percy started to thrash around. "I didnt do it ! I didnt do it!"

Percy was then hit by Zeus masterbolt and was sent to Tartarus.

Chapter one end.

**Hey guys I wrote this when I was twelve so please comment on my performance and please review.**

**Bijuu master out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys looking for an experienced beta asap**

This is my first fanfic so I need someone who has experience. If someone can contact Anaklusmos 14 for me it would be great.


End file.
